


Dying Alone

by sherlollyship



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyship/pseuds/sherlollyship





	Dying Alone

"Molly, have you seen the-" Sherlock stopped talking abruptly at the sight of his pathologist. She was sitting in her usual chair in her morgue, all rolled up like a ball silently sobbing into her knees. Her makeup had completely vanished and only some grey blotches on her cheeks remained. She must have been crying for a while. 

Sherlock stood in the doorway for some time, unsure of how to approach her. She hadn’t seen him yet and she continued weep. He was a little shocked. He had never seen Molly cry before. He had seen her sad, worried and hurt, but she never broke down like this. She was always so strong. He thought that something really bad must have happened. It must really take some powerful forces to break her.

Sherlock, in the midst of his thoughts, leant back against the doorframe. Molly looked up, hearing the little thud.

"Please, Sherlock! Please, just go away!" Her eyes were tinted red from crying. She waited for him to turn to go, but he only stood there, not budging. 

"Sherlock go! I don´t wha-"

"Molly what is it?" 

"You won´t understand! You´ll just make it worse, please just go." Molly shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

Sherlock closed his eyes shut, constraining the pain that shot through him at her words. He realised she was right, he only made things worse. He always did. 

He nearly turned to go, but he couldn’t let her stay like this. He needed his Molly, he needed his rock. He walked straight over to her, not listening to her protests.

"Molly, what is it?" He was holding onto her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes, showing his determination. 

"I´m going to die alone." Molly let out a sob. Sherlock pulled back in disbelief. "What do you mean? I´m here and John and Lestrade! That´s nonsense!"

"Do I really have to remind you that I am nearing the end of my thirties and my engagement was just blown off?"

"Oh.." he looked down embarrassed. He stroked his curls nervously. He hand´t really thought about it. He had just been happy that the idiot was gone. How Molly felt hadn’t really entered his mind. Empathy wasn’t his strongpoint. 

"But you still have me."

"But Sherlock, I don´t have you. I don´t have anyone.” She felt so helpless. It was like half her life had been wasted on one man. And now that she finally was ready to move on, she managed to ruin that too. She would die alone, she was sure of it. At the moment, there was nothing she feared more.

"You do have me.” Sherlock said in a lower tone, looking down at his toes. 

Molly looked up, confused. 

"Since when?"

"Since always."

He covered his mouth, as if he had said something he wasn’t supposed to. It had just slipped out. He cursed his stupid brain, which clearly somehow failed to function when he was with Molly. Sherlock opened his mouth, not knowing what to do next. The awkward silence was making him panic even more.

"Uhm.." He stood up and turned to face the other way. Molly looked taken aback, he couldn’t deduce if it was positive or bad. And the silence was pointing towards negative. He started fidgeting with his hair again, like he always did when he was nervous. Molly wasn´t moving, he was waiting for her to do something, anything to break the silence.

Then thankfully, he heard the screech of her chair as it was pulled backwards and her slow steps as she came towards him. He was paralysed. He felt so vulnerable, doubt. He hated when things where out of his control. And here he was, his life threatening to be pushed of balance. He was happy not knowing. It was certainly better than being rejected. He braced himself as she came around, facing him.

She looked at him, puzzled. Sherlock nodded, seeing hiding from it wasn´t helping and there was nothing he could do. It was already out there. He looked down, preferring to look at the tiled floor. 

He felt Molly´s hand slip into his. He looked up, seeing a smiling Molly. Positive, he concluded. A badly hid grin spread across his face. 

"Well I´m yours." Molly stepped in closer, leaving little space between them. Sherlock took a deep breath. His mind was in a frenzy, thoughts shooting through his head like fireworks, spinning out of control. Every inch of his body was glowing from the sensation of her touch. 

He started to lean towards her. He wasn´t sure what he was doing, it was just happening. He kissed her softly on the lips. His eyes closed, and a with an indeterminate look on his face. Like all his worries were gone and he forgot absolutely everything. Nothing existed except this moment. His mind stopped racing. For once it was quiet in his head. No deductions, nothing. He was finally peaceful and he realised how badly he had needed this. 

He smiled against her lips and started kissing her more passionately, giving completely in to his feelings. They moved across the room, lips still locked together, almost slamming into the wall. He gasped for air, remembering to breath. 

He smiled before kissing her again, knowing that his life was now different and in a way he had never imagined.


End file.
